A Prank Gone Wrong or Right?
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Travis pulls a prank on Katie... again, but this time is different, she gets angry, slaps him and walks away. What is Travis to do? Read on and find out!


"Come on, Katie, it was just a joke!" I whined, following a severely pissed daughter of Demeter. Apparently feeding a growth agent to aphids and putting them in the strawberry fields was a bad thing. Who knew?

Katie whirled around to face me, her eyes practically glowing with red hot anger. "I _know_ you did not just say that murdering months of our work was _'just a joke!' _Because if you did, I will wrap you up in poison ivy, and watch you writhe around in pain!"

"Well…" I said, "That was harsh."

She stared at me in utter shock, blinking every once in a while for about five whole minutes. "What's wrong, Katie?" I asked. "Realized that you like what you see?"

At that she walked up close to me, and for a foolish moment, I thought that she actually _had_ realized that, but that thought was long gone, when her hand connected with my cheek. I yelped and jumped backward, cursing under my breath. My face stung, and I knew I had a red mark where her hand had been.

"What the hell was that for Katie?"

She just looked at me incredulously, "Travis that was for you being an obnoxious, arrogant bastard that just hit on me after you ruined my garden, that was what the hell that was for!" And with that she walked away from me, practically shaking with barely suppressed rage.

I stood there, my fingers feeling over the spot that she'd slapped me. Sometimes I didn't get her, it was only a joke, what was the harm in a joke?

"You know, Travis," a voice from behind me said, I turned around and saw that Percy was there, "it would be best to go after her."

I looked at him shocked, "Are you insane, go after her now, she'd strangle me!"

"You know if I would have gone after Annabeth when she yelled at me right before the war, a lot of the confused feelings that we had would have been resolved quicker."

"Go after an angry Annabeth?" I said, looking at him in admiration.

"You know when you seriously feel strongly about them, they're always worth the risk."

I looked at him, internally debating, was having her angry with me for a week or so, not talking to me so bad, or would risking death by poison ivy be worth having her talk to me sooner?

I knew the answer, and there was no point in debating it, Percy was right, and Katie was so worth it. "What exactly should I tell her?" I asked him.

"You'll know what to say when the time comes," he assured me, though I was still feeling quite uneasy about the whole subject.

I walked over to the Demeter cabin, where she was no doubt telling her siblings what the devil spawn (aka me) did. Steeling my nerves, I knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and with a sigh of relief, it was the one daughter of Demeter that actually liked me, little Tulip.

"Hey there," I smiled.

She beamed up at me showing off two missing front teeth. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, Travis, Katie seems kind of angry at you… and the others went out to the fields to see if they could repair the damage… they insisted that she stay inside, because of how strung out she was."

"But I'm here to apologize to her," I explained.

"Um… I guess that's different. I'm gonna go, though, I don't want to see you guys argue."

"Alright," I said, "but I'm not here to argue with her."

Tulip looked at me once more, but didn't answer, which in itself was answer enough, before she headed out, leaving me there a new feeling of nervousness washed over me. I was considering chickening out, but I knew that I couldn't, I was Travis Stoll, and Travis Stoll does _not_ chicken out of anything! I walked into the cabin, and saw a figure under the blankets of a bottom bunk; her breathing came out slow, but not regular like it would if she was asleep.

"Katie?" I asked, but there was no answer.

"Katie?" still, nothing.

I sighed, "I know, you're awake, but if you don't want to talk, that's fine, then please just listen. I'm so sorry for being an idiot; I didn't want to upset you, and the last thing that I wanted for you to do is stalk off angry at me. I know that you are probably extremely pissed at the moment, and I don't blame you at all, but I don't want you to be mad at me. Percy got me thinking, and I… I don't know what to say. I think…" I paused, and took a deep breath. "This is kind of hard to say, so just bear with me. I think I might like you, not the _hit-on-you-to-annoy-you _kind of like, I mean the _I-want-you-to-be-the-happiest-girl-in-the-world_ kind of like, so the pranks are going to stop, and I promise you, if you want me to, I'll stay away from you."

She still hadn't said anything, so I took the hint and left.

* * *

Supper came, and I really wasn't in the mood to eat anything. The only reason that I dragged myself to the pavilion was I was the brother with the patience for little kids, Connor was not. When I got there, I took my seat, placing my head down on the table, I might have resembled a toddler pouting for not getting what they wanted, but truth be told, I was depressed. The only girl that I had really liked, didn't even give me the satisfaction of looking at me, or even speaking to me, to turn me down, didn't exactly give me the world's warmest feeling inside.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my mournful ponderings. I looked up, and saw something that shocked me all to Hades. Katie Gardner was standing over me, a small smile on her face, and nervousness deep down in her eyes. "Yeah?" I was halfway expecting for her to shoot me down publically, but she didn't.

"Can I talk to you… privately?"

My heart was pounding in my chest, but not with high hopes, with dread, but I nodded and followed her out of the pavilion, and we walked randomly towards the sound. "I-I heard what you said earlier, and I wanted to ask you something."

I was silent for a moment before getting up the courage to say, "Sure, what did you need?"

"Were you serious?" she asked quietly.

The question caught him off guard, but he swallowed his surprise before she could take any notice of it. "Of course I was serious; I've never been more serious about something in my life."

"You want to make me happy?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. I knew what was coming, and I braced myself for her to tell me to leave her alone, but what she said was nothing like I thought that she would.

"Travis, if you want to make me happy, then I don't want you to leave me alone; though stopping the pranks would be a nice touch."

I stopped in my tracks. Did this girl say what I thought she said? She'd stop walking too. "Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking back over to my side.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment, before saying in a thoughtful voice, "I don't know, something just seemed to snap inside of me, and you didn't seem like such an arrogant prick anymore."

"Hey, uh, Katie I was wondering… we get to go to town this Saturday, and is there any chance that you would be interested in going with me?"

Katie put a finger to her chin, before smiling. I thought that she was going to answer, but all she did was stand on her tip toes and whisper in my ear, "I'll let you answer that one for yourself."

I was about to protest, that I had no idea what the answer was, when she cut me off by brushing her lips against mine. That was it, I _had_ to be dreaming! But Katie smiled, and grabbed my hand, in hers, pulling me back to the pavilion, saying that she needed to show off her 'new boyfriend'.

* * *

**Well, I don't write a lot of independent one-shots, but this story was floating around in my head, driving me crazy for _days_ finally, I had to do something about it!**

**I own nothing, and I am kind of nervous about my first independent oneshot, so could you leave a review?**

**Until next time:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


End file.
